chronicles_of_chriirahfandomcom-20200214-history
Ksohdeni Federation
The Ksohdeni Federation was a tribal nation in east Teutalli. It was founded by Ashazahal-Noyan in a revolt against the Zutelli Theocracy in 3196 BC and it was conquered by the Aratnalli Republic at the end of the Great Gulf War Antecedents of the rebellion Before the rebellion, the areas around Dagre and Moitelli were Zutelli protectorates, and the tribes were forced to pay tributes in gold and soldiers to Kaybor. In 3217, G’huglan, who had stretch ties with the Zutelli aristocracy, was appointed Khan of the tribes around Dagre, against the tradition which demanded the khan to be chosen from the oldest clans. This sparked tensions among the tribes, who saw this as a loss of autonomy and influence, and as a deviation from tradition. The tensions got worse in 3203 BF, when a disease in the animals caused a famine in Dagre. Scared about a rebellion, the khan started recruiting an army to protect the city against tribal raids, which meant that the tribes were left with less people to herd the cattle, worsening the famine. In charge of the recently created army (named Ksoh Deni, or blue army, due to the color of the cloacks they wore), a local aristocrat from Dagre named Ashazahal Noyan was appointed. He was a member of one of the newest families that could be considered old enough to be traditional, and he was a devout follower of Koikan tradition, which worried the ahalinist khan. However, due to his tactical expertice and his honorable reputation (and due to the fact he wanted him to be on his side and not his enemies's), he was considered the best candidate to the position. Ashazahal's Rebellion On the autumn of 3203 BF, a rumor spread about a secret food storage in Dagre which only the aristocrats could access. This shocked the starving tribes which after years of turmoil and rumors of rebellion decided in 3195 BF to refuse to pay tribute, and denounced the khan. G'hulgan Khan, hearing this, charged Ashazahal to deal with this problem, and to make an example of the troublemaker chiefs. The general decided instead to march his army east, to the Moi tribes, and ordered his soldiers to give them their weapons and armor in exchange for barrels full of fish and herds of cattle. The Moi, poor on iron, accepted the deal. He then ordered his army to take the food and cattle to all the tribes, to alleviate the famine, in exchange for them to forge new weapons to replace the old ones. The tribes were grateful, and saw the ksoh deni as saviours, and the general as an avatar of their ancestors, sent by them to save them in their time of need. The Khan, furious about his general disobeying him, but scared about his newfound popularity among the tribes, and unsure about the Ksoh Deni's allegiance, decided to seek help from the Zutelli, and secretely travelled to Kaybor. The high priest, after thinking about the situation, decided to give G'hulgan an army and send him to Moitelli. From there, he could tell the tribes that he was the person behind the weapon trade Ashazahal made, and he could gain enough support from them to defeat any rebellion in Dagre. Meanwhile in Dagre, news of the khan dissappearing emerged. Rumors about him being killed by assassins circulated the city, and the scared population decided to reach to Ashazahal for guidance. He decided to form a council, formed by tribal chieftains, city officials, Ksoh Deni generals and Koikan representatives, which would later be known as the blue council. In the first meeting, it was decided to declare Dagre and the surrounding tribes independent from Zutelli. However, in 3193 BF, news arrived of an army marching towards Dagre, comprising Zutelli regiments and Moi auxiliars. Leading the army was G'hulgan Khan himself, who demanded the immediate capitulation of Dagre and the tribes, the dissolution of the blue council, and the head of Ashazahal-Noyan. The council, worried about this threat, decided to give full control of the tribes and city to the Ksoh Deni (the other council members become mere advisors), in order for them to stand a better chance against the enemy. This year is considered to be the founding of the Ksohdeni Federation. The rebellion ended later that year, with the victory of Ashazahal-Noyan in the battle of Arkhabuna Camp, in which the invaded army was cut out from its supply lines from moitelli, and was forced to attack the Ksohdeni in a defended position. During that battle, G'hulgan Khan was hit by an arrow, and died 5 days later as a consequence of infection. Category:Civilization